ikariamfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Shorten Building Time
Moved from Talk:Patch 0.5.0 Here are some data about the new Patch 0.5.0 feature: Jeahra and Jrooksjr 19:51, May 2, 2012 (UTC) Comments This is where we need the template - works fine for straight forward additions of time but when you have to take a time and reduce it then we need to convert the time to total seconds then divide by two then convert the remaining time back into Days, Hours, Minutes and whatever is left over as seconds. -- 20:13, May 2, 2012 (UTC) ---- I began collecting these (some are from the boards) to have some data to figure out a formula. Reason says it should be based on building cost and/or time. Jeahra 21:01, May 2, 2012 (UTC) : Per the patch notes the is based on the of the building level. -- It is a 2 click process - 1st click reduces the building time to ½ of the original build time. 2nd click will finish it off, because each click is always ½ of the original build time. If over 1 half of the build time has already gone by when you do your first click then it will finish it. : ImperialUser (board moderator on us) is testing the affects of the 2 governments that affect the build times: :# Aristocracy (reduces build times by 20%) :# Oligarchy (adds 20% to build times) : He will post how they affect the ambrosia / build times / etc... -- 21:41, May 2, 2012 (UTC) :: The 2 researches do not affect the cost in , meaning the ambrosia cost is strictly tied to the Actual (normal) build time. :: ImperialUser (board moderator on us) does not have ambrosia on the test server to see how the government affected this feature with shorter / longer build times. :: -- 14:59, May 7, 2012 (UTC) : will be great for when I add the government effects as well - Hopefully, as a mouse-over tool-tip of the Build time display. -- 22:21, May 2, 2012 (UTC) Formula Isnt it about time we try to figure out the formula ? GF told us its based on building time. We have building times and the ambrosia result values for at least 116 pairs by my count. Jeahra 21:13, May 16, 2012 (UTC) : I made the table sortable. Now all we have to do is remove the "rowspan=#" and add the building name to each of its levels and the Actual build times -- so we can sort the table by the Ambrosia costs, to group all of the buildings and times with the same amount of ambrosia, and see how they correlate to the building times. : Sound like fun? -- 02:52, May 17, 2012 (UTC) :: I am working on the formula, but there is not enough data at the moment: having the ambrosia cost for every level of one building is more helpful than having two or three costs for each. Plus, the formula is tricky to get as the values are probably rounded to the nearest even number: if the formula gives for the 4 first levels the following values [ 1.1 , 1.7 , 2.3 , 2.9 ] the costs will actually be [ 2 , 2 , 2 , 2 ]. There is probably a correlation between the cost and the actual building time, my guess would be that a neperian logarithm is somehow involved. I will keep searching and update you as soon as possible Warrior fr 09:33, May 17, 2012 (UTC) ::: Since reducer and booster groups have the same building time coefficients except for D and very similar SBT costs, do I think these two groups will be the key. With reducers, SBT costs almost match level for level until level 31. Here carpenter is just 20 where as the others are 22, so whats the difference? Carpenter has the highest coeff D which suggests the formula could be based on the building time formula. ::: We know the minimum SBT cost is 2 and its almost the minimum increase. I tried to get SBT costs from other non-upgrading buildings, but it would not accept so the only to get those values is by upgrading. Jeahra 12:48, May 17, 2012 (UTC) :::: Gameforge stated that the amount of Ambrosia needed to Shorten Building Time is based on the amount of time needed to build the building, not it's building level or the amount of resources needed to build it. This is why I stated we need to group them by their Ambrosia costs to see what Time is related to those ambrosia costs and visa versa. -- 14:10, May 17, 2012 (UTC) :::: It looks like the maximum amount of ambrosia is . -- 16:00, May 17, 2012 (UTC) ::::: I verified what has been noticed below (Observation) and so far it matches almost every cost we have. These are the "errors" : ::::: Production buildings level 2 : with the formula and in the table :::::: Overridden with ac=4 -- 02:43, May 18, 2012 (UTC) ::::: Trading_post level 4 : with the formula and in the table :::::: Overridden with ac=8 -- 02:43, May 18, 2012 (UTC) ::::: Warrior fr 02:10, May 18, 2012 (UTC) :::::: I figured there would be the ODDBALL'''s, there always are. :::::: My solution is to use a different parameter such as '''ac= (ambrosia cost) as a override parameter, when present the template will set the ambrosia to that cost instead of the formula and we use the override on those specific few building levels? :::::: -- 02:20, May 18, 2012 (UTC) ::::::: Production buildings level 2 are and thus correct. You must have looked at the reducers. The level 39 for warehouse is incorrect at 72 (this value was copied from the US board user ImperialUser). :::::::: I just removed the override on the production building's level 2 ambrosia cost. -- 13:34, May 19, 2012 (UTC) ::::::: I cant believe it was that simple. Good thing it caps at 74, or level 40 dump would have cost for shortening by about 7½ days. ::::::: Dare we continue with figuring out formulas, such as level resource costs? Jeahra 17:13, May 18, 2012 (UTC) :::::::: Alright, then there is probably no oddball at all. Regarding the resource costs, I have got the formula and the coefficients for every building, I just thought it would be useless now that costs are all displayed in the Online Game Help (it was helping me correcting mistakes before v0.5). I'll present it within the week-end. :::::::: Warrior fr 07:37, May 19, 2012 (UTC) ::::::: Ok, does this mean I need to remove the override on the Trading post level 4? ::::::: AND that I probably should not concern myself with the Warehouse level that ImperialUser says has and odd ambrosia cost, not a multiple of 2 cost like all of the rest? ::::::: -- 13:34, May 19, 2012 (UTC) Observation It looks like, at about, every 30 minutes it goes up : 1m through 29m 59s = : 30m through 59m 59s = : 1h through 1h 29m 59s = : 1h 30m through 1h 59m 59s = I am not saying the pattern holds true as we get to the larger times but at lower build times it is holding true so far. -- 20:19, May 17, 2012 (UTC) Check out the Building:Alchemist's Tower tables -- I made show an along with the Actual numbers supplied from this table, using 30m (1,800 seconds) as the divisor, and it matches all the way until we get above 74 ambrosia ( the max amount ).